C'est pour moi le mauvais sort
by jaysher
Summary: Gon revient dans le village qui l'a vu grandir afin de fêter Halloween. Accompagné de Kirua, il parcourt les nombreuses rues à la recherche du moindre bonbon. Toutefois, au fur et à mesure des ouvertures des portes, une terrible vérité surgit.


Moi, c'est le mauvais sort.

Trente-et-un octobre et il est déjà vingt-trois heures à la montre digitale que porte Gon sur son poignet gauche. Le jeune homme arpente les rues de son village d'habitation et frappe aux portes des nombreuses maisons environnantes. Dans le ciel, la lune est là, pleine et rayonnante. Par moment, quelques nuages tentent de la masquer mais cette soirée n'est pas la leur mais bien à l'astre nocturne. Sous sa luminosité clairvoyante, le garçon aux cheveux noirs se promène, tenant un sac plastique à moitié rempli dans sa main droite et présentant de drôles d'accessoires sur certaines parties de son corps.

Sur son front repose une longue cicatrice qui part du côté droit pour s'achever sur celui de gauche, tout en formant une ligne droite. Sous l'un de ses yeux, une seconde série de points de suture est dessinée mais est bien plus petite que la première. Sur son cou, deux boulons tandis que la peau de ses mains et de son visage est légèrement verte dans l'ensemble. Oui, Gon a opté pour un costume de Frankenstein ce soir et il est d'ailleurs le seul enfant à s'être habillé de cette façon. A ses côtés marche l'adorable Kirua qui lui, ne s'est pas prit la peine de se déguiser.

« Franchement, tu aurais pu faire l'effort de te mettre un costume, lui dit Gon.

- Je sais mais il m'a semblé t'avoir dit que cette fête n'est pas celle que je préfère le plus. »

De toute façon, le rejeton Zoldik n'aime aucune festivité, ni celle de Pâques, ni celle de Noël et encore moins celle pour son anniversaire. En réalité, Gon lui a un peu forcé la main car celui-ci peine à abandonner totalement son caractère d'enfant qui par moment, lui fait cruellement défaut. Tout en marchant le long de la route sur laquelle ils se trouvent, les deux amis arrivent bientôt devant une maison illuminée de l'intérieure. Sur l'allée qui mène jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, des rangées de citrouilles y sont posées, présentant des visages terrifiants taillés dans leur chair orangée. Leurs grimaces sont éclairées à l'aide de bougie se trouvant à l'intérieur et à leur vue, Kirua ne peut s'empêcher de frissonner.

Gon le remarque et s'inquiète rapidement.

« Tout va bien ?

- Oui. C'est juste que je ne suis pas rassuré lorsque je suis en présence de ces maudits légumes.

- Ce n'est pas grand chose Kirua bien que je sois même étonné de l'apprendre. Par moment, je me demande comment tu as réussi à devenir Hunter alors que nous avons rencontré des créatures bien plus laides que ces citrouilles. »

Le tueur ne poursuit pas la discussion puisqu'ils sont enfin arrivés devant la porte. Là, Gon frappe à l'aide de son poing droit et attend plusieurs secondes avant que l'issue s'ouvre sur la propriétaire. Cette dernière est brune et ses cheveux défaits lui tombent jusqu'aux épaules. Sur son buste, une chemise de soie rose et sur la partie inférieure de son corps, un pantalon noir.

« Bonsoir, dit-elle.

- Bonsoir Madame. Nous sommes venus chercher des bonbons.

- Nous ? S'étonne-t-elle.

- Ben oui, nous. »

Voulant se débarrasser au plus vite de ces garçons, la femme leur demande quelques secondes avant de retourner à l'intérieur de la maison. Peu de temps après, elle apparait de nouveau à l'entrée de sa demeure et tend un joli paquet de friandises.

« Voilà, vous pouvez vous le partagez ?

- Bien sûr Madame, merci beaucoup. »

Un sourire aux lèvres, Gon se saisit du paquet avant de tourner sur ses talons. Tandis que le garçon marche vers la sortie de la propriété, sa bienfaitrice préfère fermer la porte à double tour pour être sûre de ne pas être dérangée. D'habitude, l'enfant du village prête attention au moindre détail et c'est ce qui fait de lui un excellent hunter mais là, il ne semble guère s'y intéresser. Dès qu'il est de retour sur le trottoir, la seule chose qui le préoccupe est ce partage de bonbons avec son meilleur ami. D'ailleurs, les voilà qui se chamaillent pour une question d'inégalité des parts et ce comportement prouve bien qu'ils sont encore que des enfants.

Les visites se poursuivent et les maisons s'ouvrent facilement à leurs sourires et à leurs joies. Gon est très connu dans ce petit village puisqu'il y a vécu de nombreuses années et bien sûr, les résidents ne nourrissent aucune crainte envers lui. Tout naturellement, les habitants lui offrent des friandises avec générosité et comme à son habitude, le neveu de cette chère tante Mito se montre toujours aussi poli et redevable. En réalité, tous sont convaincus que son père a bien fait de l'abandonner il y a quatorze ans de cela car avec un peu de malchance, Gon ne serait jamais devenu ainsi. D'ailleurs, le voici qui s'approche d'une nouvelle habitation.

Sans s'en rendre compte, l'enfant du pays commence à s'enfoncer un peu plus dans la bourgade et cette partie de la population le connait beaucoup moins bien que les premiers habitants. Sur sa personne, des rumeurs troublantes circulent mais les gens préfèrent croire encore à son innocence et à sa gentillesse. Toutefois, c'est avec un peu de méfiance que cette nouvelle dame lui ouvre sa porte.

« Bonsoir Madame, des bonbons ou un mauvais sort ? Lui demande Gon toujours aussi souriant.

- Je pense que je vais opter pour les bonbons. Reste ici mon garçon, tu veux bien ?

- Oui Madame. »

L'habitante de la maison devant laquelle s'est arrêté Gon est une vieille femme âgée d'environ quatre-vingt ans. Elle tient encore parfaitement sur ses deux jambes mais sa vitesse de déplacement n'est plus ce qu'elle était. Au final, c'est au bout de plusieurs minutes que cette dame se présente une nouvelle fois sur le palier de sa résidence. Gon l'attendait sagement et lorsque le sachet de bonbons change de mains, le garçon se montre blessé. Comment se fait-il que Kirua ne reçoit pas le même présent alors qu'il l'accompagne à frapper aux portes ce soir ? Peut-être que cette dame n'est pas très fortunée et que cet unique sac de bonbons soit la seule chose qu'elle peut leur offrir. Face à cette mine contrariée, la vieille villageoise se doute que quelque chose ne va pas.

« Un souci Gon ?

- Oui. Vous avez oublié de donner des friandises à mon ami.

- Ton ami ?

- Oui. »

Gon se tourne légèrement sur sa droite et adresse ces quelques mots au garçon dont les cheveux sont plus clairs que les siens.

« Kirua, je te présente la doyenne de notre village.

- Bonsoir Madame. » Lui lance Kirua.

L'habitante conserve le silence pendant une poignée de secondes lorsqu'elle se décide enfin à se montrer un peu plus polie.

« Bonsoir jeune homme et veuillez m'excuser de mon ingratitude. Visiblement, ma vue recommence à me jouer des tours et vous savez, à mon âge.

- Je comprends tout à fait Madame et puis cela ne fait rien. De toute façon, je ne suis pas un amoureux des sucreries.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. »

La vieille dame ne dit rien et se contente de saluer les deux garçons. Ces derniers s'éloignent de la porte et se retrouvent très vite dans la rue, marchant le long d'un trottoir. Malgré la bonne volonté de la doyenne, Gon ne peut s'empêcher d'être légèrement en colère.

« Je n'arrive pas à comprendre.

- Quoi donc ? L'interroge son meilleur ami.

- Comment se fait-il que cette femme ne t'a rien donné alors que nous faisons la collecte des bonbons ensemble ? C'est dingue ça.

- Ne te tracasse pas la tête pour ce détail Gon. Comme tu l'as sans doute remarqué, elle est âgée et forcément, à cet âge, on manque de vigilance. Ce n'est vraiment pas de sa faute et puis de toute façon, je ne suis pas souvent dans les parages.

- Comment ça ?

- Je me demande si tu le fais exprès par moment. Ce que je voulais te dire c'est que je ne vis pas dans ce village. Elle a dû penser que je t'accompagnais et comme je ne suis pas déguisé … »

A cet instant, Gon s'arrête car il vient enfin de saisir ce dont Kirua cherchait à lui faire comprendre. Le garçon aux cheveux clairs s'arrête à son tour et se retourne pour regarder son hôte droit dans les yeux.

« Un souci Gon ?

- Non. J'ai juste compris ce que tu cherchais à me dire.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Comme tu ne portes aucun costume, elle a dû croire que tu ne fêtais pas Halloween.

- Enfin. Tu vois que tu peux te montrer plus vif intellectuellement quand tu veux.

- Tu insinues quoi là ?

- Rien. Juste que tu arrives à percevoir le véritable sens des mots quand tu te donnes la peine de réfléchir, c'est tout. »

Ne cherchant pas à prolonger cette discussion qui, à ses yeux, est complètement inutile, Gon quitte son ami en s'approchant du bord du trottoir pour s'installer dessus. Kirua vient le rejoindre et une fois installé, il décide de présenter ses excuses en cas s'il avait blessé son compagnon.

« Je t'ai fait de la peine Gon ?

- Non Kirua et tu le sais très bien.

- Tant mieux car j'oublie parfois à quel point je peux me montrer incisif dans mes mots.

- Ce n'est pas grave, rassures-toi. »

Gon pose son sac de bonbons sous les yeux et l'ouvre avant d'en sortir une poignée de ces délicieuses gourmandises. Là, il ouvre la main et en propose rapidement à Kirua qui ne refuse pas. En vérité, le fils de la famille Zoldik raffole des sucreries et puis c'est normal puisque c'est de son âge. D'ailleurs, Gon se souvient encore de cette commande de chocolat qu'avait passé son ami lorsqu'ils étaient à la tour céleste. En recevant sa prime d'étage, Kirua n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à tout claquer pour satisfaire sa gourmandise en cacao. Bien sûr, Gon fut étonné lorsqu'il se retrouva face à ces nombreux cartons mais bon, que pouvait-il dire ou faire ?

Le jeune pêcheur du village s'extirpe de ses pensées pour revenir à la réalité. Tout en mangeant un premier bonbon, Kirua ressent le besoin de poser sa tête sur l'épaule droite de Gon et celui-ci se laisse faire naturellement. Depuis leur toute première rencontre à l'examen d'hunter, les deux garçons ne se sont jamais quittés et ont vécu bon nombre de péripéties. Toutefois, leur amitié n'en a guère été affectée et c'est encore à deux qu'ils fêtent Halloween. Néanmoins, au fil des années, leur relation a beaucoup évolué et leur forte amitié n'est plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Toujours ensemble, les garçons affrontent leur avenir tout en se moquant de ce qui peut se dire sur eux.

« Je t'aime Gon.

- Je t'aime aussi Kirua et j'ignore ce que je ferais si je devais te perdre. »

L'adolescent aux cheveux clairs attrape l'une des mains de Gon pour l'enfermer dans les siennes. Ainsi, en sentant la chaleur de sa peau grâce au contact d'avec la sienne, Kirua se sent heureux et important. Jamais auparavant il n'avait ressenti de telles sensations auprès d'une personne et en étant aux côtés de Gon, l'ancien tueur se sent privilégié.

« Au fait, tu sais déjà ce qu'on va faire demain pour s'occuper ? Lui demande-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas. » Lui répond Gon.

Au moment où le neveu de Mito lui donnait cette réponse, un trio d'enfants déguisés passe devant eux. Des regards s'échangent et juste après, des rires étouffés se font entendre. De suite, Kirua retire sa tête de l'épaule de son petit ami et s'adresse aux mineurs d'un ton très agressif.

« Vous avez un problème ? »

Les gosses ne répondent pas et se contentent de s'éloigner au pas de course. Désormais, à cause de ce petit groupe, Kirua est sur les nerfs et peine à contenir son énervement. D'ailleurs, une partie de son corps subit un changement et Gon le remarque très vite.

« Calmes-toi Kirua ?

- Comment veux-tu que j'y parvienne alors que mon seul souhait est d'exterminer ces gamins qui se sont moqués de nous ? »

L'énervé se met debout et commence à faire les cent pas devant son soupirant pour tenter de se calmer.

« S'il te plait Gon, laisse-moi leur donner une bonne leçon.

- Non Kirua car tu sais très bien que de les tuer ne réglera pas le problème.

- Tu en es vraiment sûr ?

- Oui et je n'ai pas très envie de voir nos vacances gâchées parce que monsieur n'a pas su se maîtriser. »

Le manipulateur du nen du changement s'arrête et regarde celui qu'il aime par-dessus tout. S'il est ici, dans ce village, c'est parce que Gon souhaitait l'avoir à ses côtés pour passer ce moment de fête le plus agréablement possible. Ainsi, il n'aurait été pas seul devant les quelques couples qui vivent dans cette bourgade de campagne. Le jeune homme su qu'il serait fier de leur présenter celui qui jusqu'à maintenant, parvenait à faire battre son cœur depuis de nombreux mois. Bien sûr, des habitants n'auraient pas comprit cette union mais Gon en avait cure car pour lui, ce n'était pas le plus important.

Le plus vital pour lui à l'heure actuelle est d'être heureux, comme la plupart des gens. Très tôt, il avait perdu sa mère et son père n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de l'abandonner. En passant son examen d'hunter et en accomplissant certaines missions, il a mieux comprit les raisons qui ont poussé son paternel à agir de la sorte. Désormais et depuis toujours, Gon ne lui reproche rien. Si un jour, il était amené à être papa à son tour, peut-être qu'il agirait de la même façon.

A des centaines de mètres de là, dans la résidence de Mito, cette dernière sert une tisane à sa mère qui est assise autour de la table de la cuisine. Ensuite, elle remplit sa propre tasse avant de reposer la casserole sur l'une des plaques encore chauffante de la gazinière. Quelques secondes plus tard, la femme fait face à la grand-mère de Gon et attend tranquillement l'infusion du sachet de plantes séchées. Les yeux posés sur l'eau, elle ne peut s'empêcher de songer à certains détails qui la préoccupent. Sa mère, remarquant son état, décide de savoir ce qui se passe dans sa tête.

« Tu penses à Gon n'est-ce pas ? Dit-elle calmement.

- Oui.

- Et tu veux m'en parler ?

- Tu sais très bien ce qui me préoccupe. »

Sur la table, à quelques centimètres des deux femmes repose une feuille manuscrite et signée.

« Je ne comprends pas ce qui a poussé son médecin concernant cette permission de sortie. D'après elle, Gon n'était pas en état de renouer avec le monde extérieur avant un certain temps.

- Peut-être a-t-il fait des progrès ces derniers jours ?

- Je ne pense pas maman. Je serais prête à parier que le centre médical n'est même pas au courant. »

Tout à coup, on frappe à la porte. La mère et la fille tournent leur visage dans sa direction et rapidement, le silence s'impose dans la pièce. Calme qui est aussitôt brisé par la voix de Mito.

« Tu attendais de la visite maman ?

- Non et toi ?

- Non plus. C'est peut-être Gon qui est de retour. »

Décidée à en avoir le cœur net, la tante du garçon aux cheveux noirs se lève de sa chaise et marche vers la porte. Peu après, celle-ci est ouverte et Mito se retrouve face à face avec une autre femme qu'elle connait très bien.

« Je m'en doutais, finit-elle par dire.

- Je suis navrée de vous déranger à cette heure mais je dois vous parler. » Lui répond l'étrangère.

Cette personne a les cheveux noirs et carrés, dépassant très peu le niveau de ses yeux bleus. Elle porte une veste en fourrure plutôt sombre et qui lui tombe jusqu'en bas des jambes, dissimulant ses pieds. Sachant qu'une longue discussion va suivre de cette visite imprévue, Mito s'écarte du passage pour permettre à l'individu d'entrer chez elle. Cette dernière accepte l'invitation et pose rapidement un pied dans la pièce pour quitter le monde extérieur. Peu après, elle est assise autour de la table, aux côtés de la mère de Mito.

Une tasse généreusement offerte par celle-ci entre les mains, l'inconnue explique la raison de sa présence.

« Comme vous vous en doutez, je suis ici pour récupérer Gon.

- Le contraire m'aurait étonné.

- Mito ! La réprimande la vieille femme.

- Désolée maman mais j'en ai marre de tout ça. »

Les larmes aux yeux, Mito décline son visage pour dissimuler sa tristesse.

« Je peux comprendre que vous souhaitez le bien-être de Gon mais pour l'heure, il constitue un danger pour les autres mais aussi pour lui-même. Je dois remettre la main sur lui et le reconduire à notre établissement médical.

- Laissez-le tranquille s'il vous plait. »

N'y pouvant plus, celle qui a élevé Gon décide de capituler en libérant cette eau qui trouble sa vision. Les gouttes coulent sur ses joues et le médecin décide de lui laisser quelques minutes afin qu'elle puisse se reprendre.

Plus loin, Gon et Kirua s'enfoncent davantage dans le village et les voilà devant la porte fermée d'une nouvelle maison. Des décorations d'Halloween sont présentes sur les murs de la demeure, preuve que ses occupants fêtent le moment à leur façon. Très vite, le petit ami du garçon aux cheveux clairs frappe contre la porte et attend. Plusieurs secondes défilent mais personne ne vient lui ouvrir. Etonné, Gon ne se décourage pas et persiste en manifestant sa présence une seconde fois et là encore, toujours rien.

« Bizarre. » Exprime-t-il.

Kirua promène son regard vers des fenêtres se situant sur sa droite et remarque que le rideau de l'une d'entre elles vient de bouger.

« Pourtant, il y a bien quelqu'un à l'intérieur.

- Que fait-on s'ils ne veuillent pas ouvrir ?

- Si tu veux, je peux exploser la porte ? Propose Kirua.

- Non merci, je ne tiens pas à m'attirer des ennuis. Allons voir avec la maison qui se trouve en face tu veux bien ?

- D'accord. »

Et c'est ensemble que les garçons quittent la propriété pour se rendre à l'autre demeure. Cette fois, le propriétaire des lieux accepte de leur ouvrir mais sans le moindre sachet de bonbons dans les mains. Non, si cet homme leur a ouvert sa maison, c'est pour une toute autre raison. Agé de la trentaine et présentant une chevelure blonde et courte, l'habitant décide de se montrer courageux en essayant de faire ouvrir les yeux de ce pauvre Gon.

« Bonsoir mon garçon.

- Bonsoir monsieur, répond-il gentiment.

- Je constate que tu es de retour parmi nous.

- Oui car je tenais à fêter Halloween dans ce village en compagnie de mon ami.

- De ton ami ? »

L'homme regarde autour de Gon mais ne voit rien.

« Et où se trouve ton camarade ? L'interroge-t-il.

- Ben, à côté de moi. Vous ne le voyez pas ?

- Non Gon et toi non plus tu ne le vois pas.

- N'importe quoi ! »

Bizarrement, le fils de Jin se braque rapidement et toise l'individu qui se tient face à lui.

« Kirua est bien avec moi, je n'invente pas.

- Si et tu le sais très bien Gon. D'ailleurs, je suis surpris de te savoir parmi nous alors que normalement, tu devrais te trouver sur le continent. Ton médecin sait que tu es ici ?

- Non et il n'a pas besoin de le savoir.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il croit que je ne vais pas bien alors que je sais très bien que ma santé est excellente. »

Et c'est le même type de discussion qu'est en train d'avoir le médecin avec la tante et la grand-mère de Gon. Les contenus dans les tasses ont déjà diminué tandis que les larmes de Mito ont disparu. Désormais, elle a besoin de réponse et l'employé médical fait tout son possible pour l'aider à y voir un peu plus clair.

« Vous comprenez, même si Gon est dans une période de deuil, tout porte à croire qu'il refuse de voir la réalité en face.

- Mais il est difficile pour un garçon de son âge d'affronter une telle tragédie, rétorque la tante du garçon.

- Je le sais bien mais soyez convaincue que je ne souhaite que son bien. D'ailleurs, c'est pour cette raison que je suis parmi vous. Je dois le ramener avec moi.

- Dites-moi ma chère, interrompt la mère de Mito. Vous ne trouvez pas que Gon va de plus en plus mal depuis qu'il a intégré votre centre médical ?

- Je vous demande pardon ? »

Le médecin pose cette question en tournant son visage afin de regarder la grand-mère droit dans les yeux. Mito ne dit rien car elle sait très bien que celle qui l'a mise au monde ne se privera pas pour dire ce qu'elle pense mais calmement.

« Lorsque Gon était chez nous suite à ce drame, il était plutôt calme et continuait de vivre comme il le pouvait. Depuis que nous avons accepté de vous le confier pour son propre bien, c'est comme si sa santé mentale se dégradait à chaque fois qu'on le revoyait. Je commence même à me demander la nature des traitements que vous lui administrez. »

Suite à cette explication, la dame aux cheveux gris s'empare de sa tasse de tisane pour en boire deux gorgées.

« Vous voulez dire que nous sommes responsables de son état ? S'offusque le médecin.

- A l'origine, non, lui répond Mito. Mais maintenant … »

La femme qui est en charge des soins de Gon est offusquée par ce qu'elle vient d'entendre. De suite, elle monte sur ses grands chevaux et se montre comme l'unique responsable de l'adolescent.

« Jusqu'à présent, je suis la seule à me soucier de son état mental et de toute façon, Gon est sous ma responsabilité.

- Depuis quand ? Lui demande Mito.

- Ce que je viens de vous dire est la pure vérité même si elle est difficile à entendre.

- C'est surtout un gros mensonge que vous êtes en train de nous raconter.

- Et puis quoi encore ?

- Mademoiselle, sachez que de celle de nous deux qui a l'entière responsabilité sur Gon n'est autre que moi, sa tante mais aussi sa tutrice légale.

- Oui mais c'est bien vous qui m'avez contacté lorsque vous vous êtes rendue compte que sa détresse dépassait vos compétences ?

- Je le reconnais mais je sais désormais que c'était une erreur. »

Et là, le médecin sourit.

« Donc, je vais faire comme il était convenu. Je vais quitter cette île avec Gon, que cela vous plaise ou non.

- Désolée mais Gon restera ici car jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est moi qui doit juger de ce qui est bon pour lui.

- Au risque d'essuyer des représailles de la part de certains hunters ? »

Mito commence à se montrer fébrile. Il est vrai que celle qui se tient aux côtés de sa mère est également hunter et que c'est grâce à ses compétences qu'elle a su maîtriser Gon lors de leur première rencontre. Toujours à l'aide de ses dons extraordinaires, elle a pu emmener ce jeune garçon en dehors de l'île afin de l'enfermer dans l'institut dans lequel ce médecin exerce.

« Gon connait également des hunters et je suis sûre que certains d'entre eux seront prêts à l'aider, réagit sa grand-mère.

- Dans ce cas, je vous invite à prendre contact avec eux car tant que je serais dans les parages, je me dois de partir avec Gon. Après tout, je me dois de protéger la population du danger qu'il représente. »

Et ce sont sur ces mots que la doctoresse se lève de sa chaise et s'éloigne de la table pour regagner l'entrée de la maison. Une fois partie, Mito et sa mère lâchent toutes deux un soupir de soulagement et d'inquiétude.

« Que puis-je faire pour protéger Gon de cette femme ? Demande la fille à sa maman.

- Je n'en sais rien et puis le seul hunter que nous connaissons dans l'entourage de notre garçon est Kirua.

- Et nous ne pouvons plus le joindre. »

De son côté, Gon est toujours face à ce villageois qui tente de lui faire voir la réalité en face.

« Si tu veux vraiment te sentir mieux, il serait peut-être temps de le laisser partir, lui dit l'homme.

- Mais je ne tiens pas à me retrouver seul. Kirua compte beaucoup pour moi et s'il doit s'éloigner de moi, j'ignore ce qu'il adviendra me concernant. »

Et il vrai que de poursuivre une existence sans avoir la personne chère à ses côtés peut s'avérer bien plus compliqué qu'il n'y parait. Toutefois, le genre humain est habitué à vivre de cette façon, laissant cette impression amère que la vie peut paraître cruelle à certains moments. Il arrive également qu'elle donne une sensation d'acharnement lorsqu'elle veille à faire disparaitre toutes les personnes importantes autour d'un seul être. Dans ces moments, il faut savoir encaisser et rester fort alors que par d'autres instants, le sentiment de tout abandonner semble être la meilleure des solutions. Après tout, nous sommes les seuls maîtres de nos vies et non la vie qui est maîtresse de nous.

« Je ne veux pas être tout seul. »

Prononce Gon avant de serrer les poings tout en baissant la tête. A cet instant, des larmes coulent le long de ses joues. Le jeune homme sait très bien que celui qui se trouve à une certaine distance de lui a parfaitement raison. Si Gon continue de voir Kirua, c'est parce qu'il se refuse à le voir partir et c'est tout à fait compréhensible puisque les deux garçons s'aimaient. Là, dans cet état, l'adolescent à la chevelure sombre aurait aimé qu'une personne le prenne dans ses bras pour qu'il puisse exprimer sa tristesse sans se cacher.

Hélas, l'homme qui est avec lui n'est pas un ami, juste une simple connaissance et il ne peut montrer cette facette de sa personnalité. Pour une bonne partie du village, Gon restera le petit garçon qui est parvenu à devenir hunter malgré les nombreuses réticences de sa tante. En clair, il est devenu la fierté de tout le village. Certains des résidents l'ont vue grandir et savent très bien que son cœur est extrêmement pur. C'est aussi pour cette raison que le villageois qui se tient face à lui ne nourrit aucune crainte.

Tranquillement, celui-ci pose ses mains sur les épaules du petit bonhomme qui pleure toujours à chaudes larmes.

« Pour ce soir, j'estime que tu as assez traîné dans les rues et qu'il est peut-être temps que tu retournes chez ta tante, tu ne crois pas ?

- Oui. »

Et voilà que Gon décide de se montrer obéissant. D'un revers de son bras droit, le jeune hunter fait disparaître ses larmes et tourne le dos à l'acquisiteur de la propriété. Ensuite, il retourne sur le trottoir tandis que le descendant Zoldik marche toujours à ses côtés. Sur le chemin du retour, Gon continue de discuter avec lui.

« Tu vas devoir partir Kirua.

- Je sais mais est-ce que tout ira bien pour toi ?

- Pour l'heure, j'ignore quoi te répondre mais inutile de t'inquiéter, je ne ferais de mal à personne.

- De toute façon, je ne t'en laisserai pas l'occasion. »

Gon s'arrête subitement, ayant parfaitement reconnu cette voix féminine qui vient de s'élever, brisant le silence pesant des ténèbres. Fébrilement, il tourne son visage et c'est là qu'il remarque la présence de son médecin.

« Vous ? Comment m'avez-vous retrouvé ?

- Grâce à cette puce que j'ai glissée sous ta peau lors de la première injection de sédatif, tu t'en souviens ?

- Bien sûr que je m'en rappelle. »

Tranquillement, le docteur sort un appareil de l'une des poches de sa veste. Sur le gadget, un écran sur lequel ne cesse de clignoter un point blanc et lumineux. Evidemment, cette illumination brève et répétitive représente Gon qui ne bouge plus depuis plusieurs secondes.

« Maintenant, je vais te demander de me suivre sans faire d'histoire sinon, je n'aurais pas d'autres choix que d'avoir recours à la violence.

- Vous ne me faîtes pas peur !

- Et pourtant, tu devrais. »

Dit-elle dans un sourire qui en dit long sur l'énorme confiance qu'elle a dans ses propres capacités. De suite, la femme commence à se concentrer et voilà que de la tension se fait sentir dans l'atmosphère. Gon, de son côté, concentre son aura au niveau de ses yeux pour savoir de quoi il retourne. Plusieurs rubans de nen sont en train d'apparaître dans le dos de la doctoresse et se dirigent tranquillement vers l'enfant. Si jamais celui-ci se laisse prendre à ce piège, il manquera d'air très vite et ne pourra plus se défendre.

Ne voulant pas se laisser faire, Gon bondit de l'endroit où il se trouve pour se diriger à toute vitesse sur celle qui doit veiller sur son état de santé. Le poing chargé d'aura, le garçon espère bien lui faire le maximum de dégâts afin de pouvoir s'en tirer tranquillement mais malheureusement, son adversaire avait déjà tout prévu. Sans paniquer la moindre seconde, la femme réunie ses bras d'énergie devant son corps et c'est contre cette protection que le poing de Gon s'écrase. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à se retirer, l'habitant du village sent une étrange matière s'enrouler autour de sa jambe gauche. L'ami de Kirua baisse son regard pour savoir ce qui se passe et constate que l'un des « bras » a commencé son travail de capture.

« Mince ! » Exprime Gon.

Tandis que les autres liens allaient se répandre sur le jeune homme, un craquement d'os se fait entendre. De son regard, Gon cherche à savoir d'où venait un tel son lorsque les bras d'aura disparaissent les uns après les autres. Suite à cette volatilisation, le docteur s'écroule sur le sol, présentant un cou tordu. De son côté et libre de ses mouvements, le garçon se sent soulagé mais reste sur ses gardes car il se peut que l'être qui a mit un terme à l'existence du médecin lui en veuille également.

« Qui est là ? »

De l'ombre surgit un homme plutôt grand, au visage maquillé et à la tenue vestimentaire faisant penser à un individu tout droit sorti d'une carte à jouer.

« Hisoka ?

- Bonsoir Gon. »

Le membre de la brigade fantôme s'approche de sa proie pour s'arrêter à quelques centimètres de celle-là. Là, il peut l'admirer comme bon lui semble mais le manipulateur de cartes se rend bien compte que quelque chose s'est éteint en Gon. Oui, le garçon a simplement perdu le goût de vivre en même temps que la vie lui a ôté Kirua. De ce fait, il n'y pas que la famille du jeune homme à la chevelure sombre qui s'inquiète pour lui puisque Hisoka est là.

« Pourquoi as-tu tué mon médecin ? Demande Gon.

- Si tu savais la raison qui m'a poussé à agir ainsi, je pense que tu aurais fait de même. Maintenant, je dois te parler car la loque que tu es devenue ne me plait pas du tout.

- Et alors ? Si tu n'es pas content, tu peux dégager, je ne te retiens pas.

- Du calme Gon. Je ne te dis pas ça pour t'énerver mais pour te protéger.

- Depuis quand veilles-tu sur moi ? »

Hisoka se garde bien de lui répondre en se penchant légèrement en avant. Dans cette posture, le possesseur du nen du changement récupère sa carte et la glisse rapidement dans son jeu. Ensuite, il relève son buste pour pouvoir regarder son petit protégé droit dans les yeux.

« Dis-moi Gon, as-tu songé à t'accorder quelques jours de répit pour faire ton travail de deuil ?

- Non, pas vraiment.

- Dans ce cas, commence-le car dès que tu iras beaucoup mieux, j'aurais une mission pour toi.

- De quel type ?

- Tu le sauras le moment venu. D'ici là, je préfère garder le silence et de ton côté, fais le nécessaire. »

Gon baisse son visage tout en serrant les poings. Ensuite, il prononce les phrases suivantes qu'il pense sincèrement.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais prendre soin de moi alors que je n'ai plus personne. J'ai perdu le seul être que j'aimais vraiment et avec qui je voulais finir ma vie.

- Et c'est pour ces raisons que tu es devenu une véritable épave hein ? Désolé mais il est nullement question que je te laisse continuer comme ça. D'ailleurs, écoute-moi. »

Gon ne répond rien au tueur expérimenté mais reste face à lui, ce qui prouve que ce jeune garçon se montre encore obéissant. Hisoka, le sourire aux lèvres, poursuit.

« Bien, je vois que tu es toujours ouvert à la conversation, dans un certain sens.

- Avec toi, je n'ai pas trop le choix.

- Ce n'est pas faux mais rassures-toi, je me suis beaucoup amusé aujourd'hui et le nombre de cadavres que j'ai laissé derrière mon passage me satisfait. Du coup, je ne te ferais aucun mal.

- Rassure-moi Hisoka, tu avais quelque chose à me dire ou je dois encore écouter ta vie ?

- Excuse-moi, je me suis un peu égaré. »

De toute façon, dès que ce membre de la brigade fantôme parle de ses exploits meurtriers, il est plutôt difficile de l'arrêter. Dans ces remémorations liées à son passé, l'homme revit des émotions et des sentiments qu'il ne trouve que dans ces instants sombres. Le reste du temps, il réfléchit déjà aux projets qu'il souhaite mettre en place pour sentir de nouvelles sensations. Bien sûr, ces idées restent dans la lignée des précédentes : violentes et sordides. Il est étrange que Gon ne soit pas plus inquiété que ça lorsqu'il est en sa présence. Peut-être son innocence qui est responsable de cette assurance et de ce manque de tracas.

« Sache que l'accident dont a été victime Kirua n'est pas du tout ce qui semble être.

- Quoi ? Tu veux dire qu'une personne se cache derrière tout ça ?

- Oui et c'est pour cette raison que je te demande de te retrouver un peu. J'ai déjà commencé des recherches de mon côté mais j'ai besoin de temps pour être sûr. D'ici là, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. »

Gon a désormais une bonne raison de se consacrer un peu de temps pour que son mal-être puisse s'atténuer un minimum au moins. Néanmoins, peut-on réellement réussir à se relever lorsqu'un être aimé disparait de notre entourage, de notre champ de vision, de notre cœur ? La réponse est négative bien sûr mais hélas, chaque être humain doit y passer. Soudain, l'adolescent songe à une possibilité.

« Comment es-tu sûr que cet accident peut être un crime ?

- J'ai mes sources, tu dois t'en douter.

- Oui mais de qui ?

- Justement Gon, si ce sont des sources, je ne peux en aucun cas te dire leur nom.

- Même sous la torture ?

- Toi, me torturer ? Laisse-moi rire ! Surtout dans ton état actuel. »

Hisoka ne peut s'empêcher de rigoler mais aussi de ressentir de l'excitation suite à ce que vient de lui dire son jeune camarade. De son côté, Gon n'est pas du tout déconcerté car il a l'habitude des comportements originaux de celui qui se tient en face de lui. Peu de temps après, l'homme au visage maquillé retrouve son sérieux.

« Allez, retourne chez ta tante car je trouve que tu as récolté assez de bonbons pour ta soirée. Quant à moi, je vais faire mon nécessaire pour réunir un maximum d'informations afin que tu puisses te charger de la suite.

- Merci Hisoka.

- Hein ?

- Je viens de te dire merci. Grâce à toi, j'ai une raison de me battre et compte sur moi pour tenir bon.

- Voilà qui fait plaisir à entendre mais tu dois savoir une chose Gon. Ce n'est pas pour te venger de la mort de Kirua que tu dois te battre mais pour le reste de ton existence. Avec un peu de chance, qui sait, tu trouveras quelqu'un qui saura te rendre tout aussi heureux.

- Je ne le pense pas.

- Nous en parlerons d'ici quelques mois. »

Sur ces mots, le membre de la brigade fantôme tourne le dos au jeune hunter et commence à s'éloigner. Au moment où il pénètre dans l'obscurité environnante, l'homme aux instincts meurtriers disparait totalement, laissant Gon seul derrière lui. Le visage baissé, le garçon est en proie a de nombreuses pensées tristes et chaotiques qui se bousculent dans son esprit. Cette fois, le moment tant redouté est enfin arrivé. Gon doit faire ses adieux à Kirua une bonne fois pour toute s'il souhaite avancer.

« Tu es là ? Demande-t-il d'une faible voix.

- Oui. »

Voilà que le défunt se montre face à son ancien petit ami. Celui-ci lève sa tête et plonge son regard dans celui de ce si beau garçon qu'il a tant aimé. Là, comme si la terre entière comprenait ce qui se passe dans l'esprit du neveu de Mito, plus aucun bruit ne se fait entendre. Pourtant, des enfants continuent de se promener dans les rues, au loin mais leurs cris de joies ne parviennent pas jusqu'aux oreilles des deux compagnons.

« Kirua, si jamais une personne est responsable de ta disparition, je te jure qu'elle ne s'en sortira pas vivante.

- Ouais et tu crois que cela me fera revenir ?

- Non …

- Alors ne songe même pas à cette éventualité et continue de vivre s'il te plait. Tu as la chance de pouvoir le faire alors, profites-en.

- Je n'arriverai jamais à t'oublier.

- Et ce n'est pas ce que je te demande, rassures-toi. Pour l'heure, accordes-toi quelques jours pour souffler et lorsque tu te seras habitué à cette peine, poursuis tes quêtes.

- Facile à dire. Tu sais, je me sentais bien lorsque tu étais à mes côtés dès que j'étais en route pour une mission. Maintenant, savoir que je vais devoir agir seul me fait terriblement peur.

- Certes mais ton père agit bien seul, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui mais quel rapport ?

- A ton avis ? Si ton père parcourt le monde en solitaire, c'est peut-être parce qu'il a connu de grandes peines par le passé. En fait, tu marches bien sur ses traces malgré ce que peux te dire ta tante.

- Tu crois ?

- J'en suis même persuadé. »

Kirua lève calmement sa main droite qu'il pose sur la joue gauche de Gon. Hélas, à cause de cet état de défunt qui l'empêche d'être d'os et de chairs, le garçon aux cheveux clairs ne peut proposer un réel contact avec cette partie de son corps. Triste, il baisse sa main et décide que ce moment est le bon pour partir.

« Adieu Gon et merci beaucoup d'avoir illuminé ma vie ces quelques dernières années.

- Non Kirua, attends…

- On se reverra le jour de ta mort. D'ici là, prends bien soin de toi et n'oublie pas l'essentiel : je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi Kirua mais j'ai encore des choses à te dire … »

Malheureusement, le défunt ne se montre pas curieux et disparaît pour de bon, laissant derrière lui un Gon totalement désemparé. Le voilà d'ailleurs qui se met à respirer fortement, comme s'il avait reçu un violent coup de poing au ventre. Plusieurs secondes passent et Gon se montre de plus en plus silencieux, même si les larmes qui perlent aux bords de ses yeux résument parfaitement l'état émotionnel dans lequel il se trouve. Ne voulant pas être seul, le garçon s'éloigne de cet endroit pour retourner dans la maison qui l'a vu grandir.

Il a besoin de sentir des bras autour de lui, de poser sa tête sur une épaule et de pleurer à chaudes larmes. Pour l'instant, Gon sait qu'il peut trouver tout le réconfort dont il a besoin auprès de sa tante mais est-ce que cette présence sera suffisante pour l'aider sur du long terme ? C'est une question qui restera sans réponse à l'heure actuelle et ce, pour un long moment.


End file.
